


Driving me Crazy

by Babe-Love (moonpasta)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Coffee Shops, Collars, Cute, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Drug Use, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kink, Kink Negotiation, Light Angst, Lots of blushing, M/M, Painter Harry, Past Abuse, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Rich Louis, Safewords, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Sub Niall, Submissive Harry, Top Louis, True Love, harry works at a coffee shop, mention of murder, nonsexual age play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpasta/pseuds/Babe-Love
Summary: Harry is a submissive that works at coffee shop near his small and cozy apartment, he's also an artist who specializes in painting. One day a man by the name of Louis walks in, Harry's a weak kneed fool and almost calls the handsome  man "master". Louis obviously likes Harry quite a bit. They awkwardly figure out their way through dating, friends, past mistakes and current insecurities. After a couple moody conversations and an intervention between Niall and Zayn, Harry is Louis' sub. It's a bit of a bumpy road especially when secrets are kept, people lie and the past comes back to haunt you.(also on wattpad- Please note that this story actually won't be filled with countless sex scenes. It's not going to be only smut, if you want only smut please look somewhere else. I will update the tags as I go along.)





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's been a while since I last posted something on here. I'm proud to say that my tiny hiatus was actually because I've been working on this story. I already have a handful of chapters written up and I honestly hope that you all like this story. I'm still open to some ideas, since I'm not done with this story yet, please comment your ideas after you've finished reading.

The bell to the coffee shop rang every couple of minutes, signaling to the workers that a new customer was to be served soon. The coffee shop was small and simple, it was decorated with quirky paintings and old wooden chairs and tables. It reminded Harry of home but at the same time this was home to Harry, he only lived a short two-minute walk from the place in an even smaller but similarly decorated apartment.   

  

Wiping his hands on his apron, Harry moved away from the steaming coffee pot and to the cash register. Becky had gone on her break a couple minutes ago once she had noticed that the crowd had died down a little bit. She wasn't going to be back for another two or three hours despite her break only being for thirty minutes, Harry honestly hated her but he had to play nice since she was the manager's girlfriend.  

  

Harry looked up and met eyes with one of the most handsome men he had ever seen, the man had crystal clear blue eyes, brown messy hair, thin pink lips and a gruff but well-maintained beard. The man wasn't a regular customer, and by the way he was looking at his expensive watch that matched his dark blue suit he wasn't in the mood for any small talk either.   

  

"Are you going to take my order or are you just going to look at my face all day, sweetheart?" The man questioned, his eyebrows raising and a smirk becoming evident on his face. Surprisingly the man's tone wasn't as rude as Harry expected it to be, no instead the man had a gentle teasing tone to his voice.   

  

With a gasp and a blush Harry averted his eyes away from the man and mumbled a quick apology, usually, Harry wasn't as open with his ogling but this man just captured his attention in so many ways. If the gentleman before him was a dominant at the local BDSM club, he frequently visited he most likely would have begged to be his submissive for the night, but that just wasn’t the case.   

  

"It's fine, babe, I know I'm pretty good looking," The man said with a chuckle, the sides of his eyes crinkled as he did so, Harry fought to hold back a ridiculous moan.   

  

"S-sorry maste-, shit, sir! W-what would y-you like?" Harry stumbled over his words, his blush deepening and his eyes widening. He crossed his finger by the side of the cash register hoping that the man hadn't paid too much attention to his complete fuck up.   

  

"Hmmm well I'll have a large black coffee, oh and I next time you almost call someone master you should have a better cover up then 'shit' ".  The brunette said, another laugh falling from his lips.   

  

"Shit shit I'm so sorry it was by accident and it just slipped out, I didn't mean anything by it!" Harry quickly apologized, his heart rate speeding up, his eyes widening, and his blush deepening, if that was even possible.   

  

Quickly noticing the onset of a mini panic attack the man reached a hand out to place it on Harry's hand. "Hey hey calm down lovey, I'm not mad, just teasing you a bit. It's a bit interesting to see a sub accidentally call someone master out in public. Though, I must say that you're lucky  I'm a dominant or else this would have ended differently." The man said with a smile, he placed a five-dollar bill on the counter and walked over to the other side of the shop to get his drink.   

  

Harry watched as the man walked away leaving him stunned and stuck in place as if he could sense Harry looking at him he turned and gave Harry a sly wink.   

  

That was the first time Harry met the dominant stranger.   

  

-  

  

Two weeks later and Harry still hasn't seen the dominant stranger. At first he was hopeful and scanned the small coffee shop every day for sights of the beautiful man, but he got nothing. He started a painting of the man too but grew more and more frustrated as time went on since he just couldn't get it right, he needed to see the man again to finish the painting. He was tired of looking at the unfinished project whenever he turned his head to the side, he tried starting another painting but the half painted figure haunted him.   

  

His friend's Niall and Zayn were constantly teasing him for it too, this wasn’t the first time Harry had become infatuated with a man that he didn't even know the name of so they were just waiting for his silly crush to die out. It didn’t though, as time went on he just got even more frustrated and upset, call him dramatic if you must.   

  

A month and a half later, when Harry was working the late shift on a rainy Saturday afternoon the doorbell rang softly in the distance. Harry was wiping down one of the tables that a previous customer had littered with trash. He didn't bother to look up seeing as a majority of the customers knew to rang the little bell that was placed neatly on the counter.   

  

"Excuse me, babe, but are you the only one working here right now ?" A familiar voice said, typically anyone who randomly called Harry babe would walk away with a black eye. This time the voice behind him made his knees knock together, he had to grip the table hard to prevent himself from actually dropping to his knees. Of course, he was exaggerating a little bit but the man behind him couldn't see.   

  

A hand ghosted over his lower back, the warmth of hit reaching Harry's back in waves. If only the person would just place their hand on his ass and gave him a light spank, but at the same time, Harry wasn't even sure if the man behind him was the same one as the one he met last month. He let go of the table and slowly turned around, the man before him gave him a gentle crooked smile just like he had the month prior. Harry could feel his own lips tugging into a smile but he was fighting it off, he desperately wanted to appear neutral and indifferent but it looked like the man saw right through his facade.   

  

"Missed me, babe?" The man chucked out, his laugh filled the tiny shop and shook Harry's core. How could a laugh sound so beautiful and sexy? After all it was just a laugh.   

  

A blush formed on Harry's cheeks as he looked down at his shoes, his boots were a little dirty and he would have to clean them later. Maybe he would do so before he went down to the BDSM club later on but only if he could find his pink and blue floral shirt that he had stolen from his last ex.   

  

"Answer me," The man said, a dominant edge to his voice. If Harry's legs hadn't felt like jelly before then he didn’t know how to describe how his legs were feeling now. A finger brushed under Harry's chin, the finger gently lifted his chin up so that his head moved up and his eyes met the man's.   

  

"y-yeah, I was hoping you w-would come back" Harry stuttered out embarrassingly, his cheeks only becoming hotter and his hands even sweatier than they were before. Harry always had a problem with anxiety that he typically kept in check but around this strange man, all of his self-control was failing him.   

  

"Hmmm that's nice, I was hoping that I would see you when I came back here. Sadly work kept me a bit busy, I travel a fair amount, you see. Trust me if it weren't for work I would have been here the very next day to check up on you, you're such a sweet and flustered mess." Louis breathed out, his voice getting deeper as he spokes id that was even possible since his voice was a bit high and now it sounded like his voice was already a couple octaves lower.   

  

"Oh..Thank you, Mas-shit shit, what's your name" Harry babbled out, flustered at the fact that he almost called the stranger master again, get a fucking grip. He couldn't go around calling the random man he had only seen once before, master, all the time.  Well he could call the stranger, daddy, but that would be more than unprofessional, but at the same time how many rules has Harry already broken.   

  

"My name is Louis, but I see you've taken a liking to, master,  you can call me that too," Louis said with another smirk coming onto his face. Harry only blushed harder at that and looked down to avoid eye contact with the handsome man in front of him, maybe he would stop embarrassing himself if he did that.   

  

"Are you not going to tell me your name, love?" Louis questioned expectantly, Harry let out a whine that caused Louis to laugh. Somehow he had still managed to embarrass himself without even trying, this had to be some kind of record for Harry. After all, the typical cause for his embarrassment was his clumsiness but that was just because his legs were so damn long. Harry looks down at his legs for a brief second and thought about what it would be like to be shorter, he looked towards Louis and compared their heights for a moment and smiled once he saw how short Louis was.   

  

"I'm H-Harry!" Harry practically shouted, realizing that he was pretty much screaming into Louis' ear he cleared his throat and repeated his statement in a softer tone. Louis laughed again at that, he already knew that he was going to have fun with the lanky, long haired, green eyed man in front of him.   

  

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Harry. Do you think  I can get my drink now?" Louis said with a cheeky grin as he switched topics, practically giving an already weak-kneed Harry whiplash.  Harry's face got redder at the statement and he tried to pull away from the man but he wasn't letting go.   

  

"Hey, Hey, calm down I'm not gonna bite or anything." Louis soothed, slowly releasing Harry from his grip. Harry gave a quick nod before running off to the counter and setting up the register to take the dominants order.   

  

"U-uh what would y-you like?" Harry stuttered out once he was behind the counter. "Smooth Harry smooth, now he probably thinks that you're a bumbling mess, " Harry thought to himself while pinching the skin of his left inner palm to try to calm himself down a little bit, it was working. After all it is pretty hard to keep calm when a hot guy is flirting with you and you're an anxious little shit.   

  

With a hearty guffaw, Louis walked over to the counter, shoes making a soft tap as it hit the floor, Harry couldn't help but focus on the sound. Once Louis was in front of Harry he looked up at the board that had all of the choices, he played it off as if he was actually thinking about what he wanted, he noticed the bead of sweat rolling down Harry's forehead and he snickered at the sight. He always loved teasing people, without cruel intentions, of course, just to rile people up a bit.   

  

"I think I'll take a hazelnut coffee with a taste of your lips," Louis said slowly, making sure that Harry caught on to his message. His insides warmed up once he heard a giggle leave Harry's mouth, it was a soft and frilly one what he didn't ever want to forget.   

  

Suddenly gaining back some of his confidence, Harry said "How about I make two cups of coffee so we can sit down? Maybe afterward we can kiss, of course, that is if you still want to"  

  

"I'd love that, I'll find a table yeah?"   

  

"Sounds perfect, I'll be back in five minutes!" Harry said with a giggle before skipping quickly behind the counter and to the coffee maker. He almost tripped when he tried getting through the short door, he turned back quickly to see if Louis saw his failure but to his amazement, Louis was setting up the table so that they could sit side by side.   

  

Once Harry had Louis' Hazelnut coffee and his peppermint mocha in hand, he slowly maneuvered his way over to the table that Louis had set up for them. When Louis saw Harry approaching their table he gave him a gentle smile and stood up to help him place the two cups on the wooden table.   

  

The moment Harry sat down, Louis asked him a couple of questions about himself, which he answered and in return asked Louis a couple of his own questions. Soon enough their conversation slowed beautifully and Harry was seriously debating whether or not he should ask Louis to go clubbing with him, of course, he would have to figure out exactly what club first.   

  

"Harry, are you listening to me? I asked you how you got into the BDSM scene?" Louis said, shaking Harry out of his thoughts. Harry looked up at him and blinked a couple of times before another blush erupted on his cheeks.   

  

"Sorry sorry, Umm I guess I've always been into it, I started having sex when I was fifteen and it just never felt right. One day I stumbled upon a BDSM website, thought it was pretty interesting and asked my boyfriend at the time to try it out with me. He was a pretty shit dom" Harry answered with a chuckle at the end, his first dom wasn't a dominant but the experience opened up a lot of doors for him.   

  

"That's pretty interesting,  people find out when they're older! I actually started getting into it when I was 19, speaking of age, how old are you, love?"    

  

"I'm twenty, you?"   

  

"hmm I'm older than you by almost ten years, I'm twenty-eight, love. Does that bother you?" Louis questioned, concern flickering in his eyes.   

  

"Nah, it actually just makes you more daddy material," Harry said with a chuckle that got cut short with his own gentle gasp. "shit I can’t believe I just said that out loud!"   

  

Louis bust out laughing at that, it wasn't the first time he was called daddy material but the fact that Harry looked so shocked at the fact that he said it out loud was just funny to Louis. He's been called daddy in the bedroom more than enough not to be phased by it anymore, it was actually a title he took great pride in despite the fact that some of the other dominants believed him to be too soft and small to be a daddy. What did spark a curiosity in Louis was the fact that there was a possibility that Harry possessed a daddy kink.   

  

"Do you have a daddy kink, Harry? If I was your dom, would you call me daddy?"  


	2. TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, hopefully you like this short little addition!

Louis continued to visit Harry at the coffee shop. At first, it was just a few sporadic visits where they only glanced at each other and smiled. After a couple of days, Louis was coming in daily to chat with the tall sub. No one had paid either of them any mind, well except for Becky who had decided that it was now her job to ogle at Louis every time he came in. The fact that she already had a boyfriend didn't hold her back from hitting on Louis from time to time. The worst thing about it all was that Harry couldn't even say anything about it. It wasn't like he and Louis were dating, so he had no place to get possessive over the short Dominant.   
  
After a week of visits, Becky finally went over Louis' limit. It all started when Louis walked into the coffee shop after his shift at work. He had finished earlier than usual which only meant that he could see Harry's bouncing curls and adorable smile earlier. Louis had walked in with a smile on his face that only grew wider once he saw Harry. He had to brew a couple more drinks before he was able to go on break, but the system never appeared to be of any concern to Becky. Before Harry could even hand the last drink to the waiting customer, Becky had already waltzed her way over to Louis' side. Harry couldn't hear what she was saying but an obvious look of discomfort flashed on Louis' face, she sat down in the chair next to him that was reserved for Harry and planted a small kiss on the man's cheek.   
  
Harry couldn't help the small pout that formed on his face, he tried to hide it before Louis saw his childlike behavior. Even though he quickly fixed his face, Louis was too quick and saw the look that the sub was sending him. Louis quickly turned his head away from Harry and to the girl that was sitting next to him, it appeared as if he was gently trying to get her arms away from him but she was having none of it. Instead, her grip tightened and her smile only grew more seductive, Harry simply placed the "be back soon :) " sign on the counter and quietly walked out the door, at the sight of her seducing the guy he liked.   
  
Inside the café, Louis groaned internally when he saw Harry's bouncing curls and his slumping figure walk out the shop. Becky who he had learned the name of just seconds prior was still whispering nonsense into his ear, she was talking about her she had a lovely apartment that she could take him too. Louis was never really into having sex with random people, especially outside of a controlled scene and he hated the way she was doing this in such a public and mundane place.   
  
His plan was to just catch a break in her talking and tell her kindly that he was interested in someone else, but of course, she just had to push his buttons by saying, "My apartment is much better than Harry's, plus I'm sure I'm much better in bed". With a long sigh, Louis just stood up, leaned down to her ear and whispered: "I don't like bitches who make fun of the guys I like, next time you want someone's dick to go talk to someone desperate". With those words said he too walked out of the small shop, at first he was concerned and worried about where Harry could have gone; however, his concerns were annihilated once he saw a tall smoking figure leaning against the wall a couple feet away from him.   
  
Shoving his hands into his pockets, Louis briskly walked over to Harry's spot, the smell of cigarettes filled his nose. Harry looked down at Louis and gave him a shy smile, the shorter man could tell that he had been running his fingers through his hair because his curls looked disheveled compared to its usual neat mess.   
  
"I didn't pin you as being a smoker," Louis said after a short moment of silence   
  
"That's because I don’t smoke often, maybe once or twice a month or even two months," Harry responded, taking in another drag of smoke into his lungs.   
  
"Hmm, I thought you were all about health and the sunshine. Smoking definitely kills that vibe, love."   
  
"There's more to me than just that, plus when I was younger, I mingled with the wrong crowd and at that time I used to smoke a pack or two a week."   
  
"Aren't you scared you're gonna relapse?"   
  
"Not really, I typically take out my feelings through painting now, I just smoke when I'm desperate for an outlet. "   
  
"hmm, are you mad at me Harry?" Louis questioned, his head tilting to the side ever so slightly   
  
"No, I'm just mad at the bitch who had her hands all over you, to be honest. I might not look like it, but I'm a pretty jealous asshole sometimes" Harry said with a sigh, he took a deep drag of smoke and held it in for a second before releasing it slowly out of his mouth and nose. He flicked the bud onto the floor and crushed it on the cement floor before turning his head to the side to look directly at Louis.   
  
Louis watched silently from his spot and admired the way the man before him looked, a small smile tugging at his lips. "oooh is someone getting possessive over me already? " Louis teased gently.   
  
"Would it be bad if I said yes, I know we aren't a thing yet but I want us to be and I really can't help myself when I'm around you" Harry explained, his eyebrows furrowing slightly and his hand coming passing through his long brown locks.   
  
"nope, I actually like the idea of you getting a little jealous from time to time, you remind me of an angry kitten when you're upset. Uh, we still need to talk about...how we are going to do this, I think we can move a bit out of the get to know you thing and go out?"   
  
  
"Hey! That’s mean, I'm totally scary when I'm jealous!" Harry quipped   
  
"hmm sure you are, baby. How about I pick you up at 8? Text me your address right"   
  
"yeah yeah!"   
  
"Well are we just going to stand out here or are we going to go back inside?"   
  
"oh shit sorry, inside inside!"   
  
\-   
  
Harry was currently freaking out, it was six thirty in the afternoon and he had just stepped out the shower with a towel loosely wrapped around his chest and another one on top of his head. He had no idea what to wear and his hair had somehow managed to get itself into a tangled and hopeless mess, of course, that wasn't the worst part, no. The worst part was that Harry had broken the heel to one of his favorite boots when he was trying to pick a pair out, he had spent a solid ten minutes crying over them before gently putting them in a box in the corner of his room.   
  
With red eyes Harry stood in front of his closet and pulled out a couple outfits that were casual and cute, he could only hope that casual was the way to go. When he had texted Louis his address only hours prior the man refused to tell the curly-headed lad where they were going.   
  
"babe it's a secret!" Louis had replied back, Harry could just imagine the stupid smile that was on the shorter dominants face. Sourly mumbling to himself Harry pulled on the first outfit that he deemed worthy enough, it was a simple black t-shirt with black skinny jeans that had rips in the knees. He did a quick twirl in the mirror and let out a giggle once he saw the metal ball that hung from his nipple poking through the shirt.   
  
He had gotten both of his nipples pierced at the ripe age of eighteen, they had hurt like a bitch for a while and he had worn loose fitting shirts for months before the finally stopped stinging. At first, he had simple silver rings, he hated them with a passion, they made him feel weird, so once he knew that he could safely replace them he opted for a ball with a little serpent on them. No one could tell him no to get them since no one knew about them, well at least knew for sure.   
  
Once Harry was confident about his choice of an outfit he walked bent over to grab a pair of suede black Chelsea boots, they were a simple pair that he wore whenever he didn’t feel like being too bold. Unlike his gold ones that he had only worn once, he had many wandering eyes looking at them when he wore them and he wasn’t too sure if he liked that kind of attention.   
  
Next, he walked pulled on a random golden necklace followed by two gold rings, within minutes he had managed to fix his hair and apply a light layer of makeup. Harry never wore heavy makeup, he just liked to add a bit to cover up a spot or two and make his features pop. Most people didn't even realize that he bothered to wear makeup, and that's how he liked it.   
  
Once he sprayed on a simple perfume and he knew for a fact that he was ready his eyes landed on the clock, it was 7:55 pm which meant that he had five minutes to spare. Instead of freaking out, even more, he made his way to his tiny apartment turning off the lights and moved towards the front door.   
  
He was so lost in a level of "word cookies" that the sharp knocks that landed on the door startled him and caused him to let out a tiny yell, which only made the person outside of the door chuckle softly.   
  
"Arry, I do enjoy your small yelps, I would love to hear more of them," Louis said with a grin once Harry swung the door open and stepped out of his small apartment. A blush formed on Harry's cheeks as he caught onto Louis' not so subtle hint, of course mentioning their BDSM lifestyles would happen every once in a while but it was still a shocker every time.   
  
"Hmmm well I like to get to know my daddies first," Harry said simply with a small smile, not waiting for Louis to reply Harry started his walk towards the front of the complex. Louis trailed behind him and placed a gentle hand on the small of Harry's back.   
  
This was going to be an interesting date   
  



	3. THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3! I hope you like it, it's a littler shorter than some of the other chapters.

The car ride was silent, while some would consider this silence to be awkward, to Louis and Harry it was perfect. Throughout these past couples of days they've managed to learn a lot about each other, the fact that they both enjoyed silence from time to time was just one of many. Louis learned that Harry has a habit of slurping everything he drinks or eats, he loves indie and alternative rib and is one of the clumsiest people he would probably meet in his lifetime.   

  

Harry, on the other hand, learned that the short dom had an affinity for anything sweet, has very very soft and delicate hands and likes to show off his ankles a lot for some odd reason. Harry loved making Louis blush and would always bother the dom by moaning obscenely whenever he ate or drank anything in front of the man. The first time Harry had done it as a joke, he had giggled and thrown his head back after making the soft noises that he knew Louis would only be able to hear. The shock Harry felt once he saw the Dom's hard gaze was enough to make him shiver just thinking about it, they never said anything about it and just moved on.    

  

It was twenty minutes into the car ride and Louis still didn’t say anything about where they were going, for all Harry knew Louis could be driving him off to get killed but surprisingly when he thought about it, he wasn't all that appalled to the idea. After all, at least he would be getting killed by a rather hot man, maybe Louis would grab onto his soft neck and squeeze gently at his arteries, slowly cutting off the oxygen circulation, making him unbelievably dizzy. Another way that the man could destroy him pleasurably would be by fucking him relentlessly fo death, with a consent, of course, okay maybe Harry wasn't exactly thinking about death, sex was what he was thinking about. He would be such a good boy for Louis, on his knees and waiting to pleasure and love the dom, he would do so much for him already and just the thought of it worried him a little bit.   

  

Suddenly the car stopped and the sound of the engine dying brought Harry out of his daydream, a chuckle erupted from the man next to him shocking Harry so much that he let out a small yelp and quickly turned his head to look at Louis. Of course, this only caused Louis to laugh I=even harder and Harry to become confused and agitated.   

  

"oh love, what were ya thinking about? Your friend there seems a bit....happy" Louis said, the side of his eyes crinkling as he said those words. Harry's eyes quickly moved down to his dick to see that Louis was, in fact, correct, his pants had a rather obvious bulge at the crotch and if he was being honest it was starting to hurt a bit. With a loud groan, the curly headed man dropped his head into his hands and to turned his back towards Louis.   

  

"T-this is so embarrassing, oh my god...Lou, I'm really sorry!" Harry apologized once he managed to muster up the little courage that was left in his body. A hand ghosted over his back and stopped at the middle of his back, the hand rubbed soft circles into his back, he shifted back a little bit to get more of the sensation.   

  

"Don't worry about it love, it's pretty natural, I mean I can say that with my chest too, after all, I'm a Doctor and I minored in sex education," Louis said followed by a very gentle kiss being placed onto the other man's cheek.   

  

"I'm still really sorry, gosh this is so bad," Harry whined out, despite Harry sounding annoyed he still reminded Louis of a kitten.   

  

"I could always help you out a bit, I mean we would have to leave the parking lot... I don't think the restaurant would enjoy the show all that much, plus I don’t want other people seeing what's min—um private." Louis offered, slightly tripping over his words once he realized the possessive statement that was about to come out of his mouth.   

  

Even though Harry was facing the other way Louis could already tell that another blush was enveloping his cheeks, he had grown so used to the man's frequent blushing that he knew exactly what would do it for him. Harry didn't respond for a second and after a couple beats of silence Louis noticed Harry gently nodding his head and slowly shifting his body to face Louis', his hard on was still present but Louis decided against mentioning it until they were in a more secluded place.   

  

Just like that Louis started the car back up again and drive them to the back of an abandoned building he used to go to when he needed to clear his head. The parking lot was a little messy with overgrown weeds and such but it felt like home to him, well a shabby little home but all that matters is that it filled him with joy seeing it again. Once he turned off the engine he quickly took off the seat belt that was wrapped around his body and looked over at Harry who was looking at him and biting his lip. Louis could tell that the hard on was killing him since Harry was shamelessly trying to palm himself slowly, with a shake of his head Louis reached his hand to remove Harry's ring clad fingers from his aching bulge.   

  

"Tell me if it becomes too much yeah? Just tell me to stop and I will." Louis said seriously, looking into Harry's eyes from any signs of hesitation. Harry gulped and nodded at his words.   

  

"Words, Harry" Louis chided gently  

  

"y-yeah, I will t-tell you to stop." Harry stuttered out, his hips bucking up into Louis' hand once it grazed his hard on that just continued to swell and pulse. After a couple moments of Louis ghosting his hands over his aching bulge, he let out a high pitched whine that got a chuckle out of Louis. He's always laughing, Harry thought, as soon as Harry thought those words Louis was already pulling down his black skinnies, a small gasp was heard from Louis and the movement stopped again.   

  

"Hmm I should've known that you were the type to wear panties, H" Louis commented before pulling the lacy hot pink material down to the man's knees. His soft hands grabbed at the swollen flesh of Harry's cock, the head was already an angry red color that faded to a light pink at the shaft, a small dribble of precum traced the subtle veins on its way down. Louis stopped the cum with his index finger and brought his now wet finger into his mouth, he let his tongue swirl around his finger slowly, he closed his eyes and let out a small moan in delight. Harry watched him in awe and let a shy smile take over his face. There were so many things that he wanted to say to Louis right now, so many things he wanted the man to do to him, but he was too shy to voice them.   

  

From a young age, he always knew that his sexual behavior was a bit different, a little too different. When his first boyfriend at the age of fifteen brought up the idea of sex Harry was shy at first, but decided to give it a try after some begging. His first time was a bit painful but John was sweet, gentle and caring, everything that a gay boy wanted in a relationship. It was only a few short months after losing his virginity when things started to take a turn for the worst. One time when John was taking him from behind he had begged for the boy to do some less than... Christian things with him and let's just say that things ended with John running out of the room and Harry crying in bed. They broke up from that point on and he never brought it up to any of his other partners, even when he got into the BDSM scene, that doesn’t mean that the urge just went away. No, the need just increased as time went along, still, Harry suppressed his urges causing the majority of people in the BDSM scene to take him as a pretty gentle, sweet and... boring submissive.   

  

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt his cock being enveloped in the warm and wet heat of Louis' mouth, a long whine came out of Harry's mouth before he could even stop it. His whimpers only fueled Louis and the man between his soft thighs bombed his head faster down Harry's length, anything that he couldn’t fit within his mouth was worked by his hands, including his often neglected balls.   

  

Much to Louis' dismay, Harry started to unconsciously buck his hips into his mouth, basically fucking his throat. He also noticed that Harry's hands have somehow managed to find their way into his hair and he was now lightly tugging at his roots, Louis swiftly pulled himself off of Harry's cock, only causing the younger man to whine out in agitation.   

  

"Keep your hands above your head for me, baby," Louis said, with big eyes, Harry nodded and moved his hands above his head. That still didn’t solve the situation of Harry fucking his throat ever so slightly, finally, Louis just grabbed onto the man's hips and pressed himself gently down on Harry's legs and just like that the bucking stopped.   

  

Harry came after a particularly hard suck on his cock, his eyes shot open and a sheepish grin formed on his face.   

  

"Sorry for not warning you, Lou" Harry apologized, Louis looked up at him for second and quickly swallowed the rest of Harry's load.   

  

"Hmm, don't worry about it, love. You taste delicious anyway, you like fruit?" Louis question, a smile forming on his face.   

  

"Y-yeah, umm do you w-want me to uh... return the favor?" Harry asked shyly, another blush erupting on his pretty cheeks.   

  

"no, you don't have to. It's my treat and tonight is about pampering you anyway"   

  

"okay"   

  

"okay"   

  

  

  

\----  

  

"Thank you for taking me to dinner tonight, Lou, It was really lovely... even if you did spill pasta on the table. " Harry said fondly once he was walking up the stairs to his apartment. His apartment building had an elevator but it was a short flight of stairs so he figured that taking it would be a waste of energy.   

  

"I'm glad to know that, baby. Next time I think I wanna take you to another one of my favorite restaurants." Louis replied, his steps a little shorter than Harry due to the small height difference.   

  

They fell into a comfortable silence after that as they walked over to Harry's apartment door, Harry reached into his back pocket and grabbed his keys and quickly opened the door. Harry walked in and Louis followed behind, Louis closed and locked the door and made his way over to the simple couch that lay in the middle of the room.   

  

Harry watched him from the door and awkwardly placed his hands by his sides, another chuckle erupted from the man's mouth. That laugh counted as the forty-fifth one, not that Harry was counting or anything.   

  

"oh don't be like that, we've talked too much for that and plus we just sucked each other off in my car twice tonight. Sit on my lap love, I think we should finally talk now" Louis quipped while motioning to his lap.   

  

Harry followed the demands of the fluffy haired man and promptly sat in his lap, Louis' soft and husky scent invaded his nose and he smiled in content as the man rubbed his hand down his back.   

  

"So, I'm a dominant"   

  

"and I'm a sub"   

  

"yeah"   

  

"yeah"   


	4. FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go!

"Did you really throw up after he kissed you?!" Louis cackled, his body was vibrating as each bout of laughter made its way through his body. Harry groaned into the man's shoulder and mumbled a small "yes".   
  
For the past two hours, they've been sitting on Harry's couch talking about their experiences in BDSM, even though they were supposed to be talking about the next steps of their relationship. In their mind talking about it now was just too uncomfortable, maybe at a later date, they would come back to. They silently agreed that they would just continue going on dates before making things official, no one wanted to rush into anything and ruin the perfect balance that they had somehow managed to obtain.   
  
"Okay, so the thing is that I was getting a bit dizzy but I didn't think to tell him, it didn't seem like a big deal at the time." Harry stops to laugh "but like once he pulled me in for the kiss I smelt the oil he had rubbed on me for wax pay and it made me really fucken nauseous. I puked on him right there and then, I think I started crying at that point too. He was really calm about it though" Harry explains, his own laughter making him laugh even more.   
  
"Hmm, what did the oil smell like? Just so I know what now to use on you in the future" Louis said with a cheeky smile, he always loved dropping hints about their future relationship, it made him happy yet also nervous.   
  
"To be honest I don't know the exact one, I think it was flower scented. I'm fine with lavender and all that but yeah I don't know" Harry replied thoughtfully, he never bothered to ask the dom what it was. He couldn't actually since he just cried so hard that Dom has to bring in the head dom to calm him down, it was an embarrassing moment that he tries his best not to think about too often.   
  
"Well that's noted, I definitely don’t want you throwing up on me!" Louis said in between broken laughs, it was hard for Harry not to smile at the sight before him. He loved to see people smile, he loved making people smile and just watching how happy and perfect a person can look in just a short moment of time.   
  
"Oi, what're you looking at curly?" Louis questioned once he noticed the intense stare that the man before him was giving him, it was necessarily a bad stare. To Louis, Harry resembled a happy puppy, oh how badly the man wanted to know what type of pet Harry was.   
  
He would be lying if he said that he hadn't noticed the pet play collar lying on Harry's tv stand, it was a pretty little thing that could be missed if you just glanced at it, but Louis was an observer. The collar was a pretty deep blood red with a gold lining, the tag only said the words "happy pet!" He had decided to examine it more closely when Harry had gone to grab the two a couple of drinks, he couldn't help but smile whenever he thought about the collar that had most likely wrapped around Harry's neck countless times.   
  
"Oh nothing really, I just think you look cute when you smile. I think I like you a bit more just because of the laugh actually...." Harry admitted, his voice dropping to a whisper at the fact. He was a bold character but things, well more like everything still made him blush.   
  
Louis giggled at Harry's confession and scooted even closer to the mans' side. Harry had assumed that Louis would just sit close to him and tease him about how silly he sounded, but instead, the man did the unexpected.   
  
"sit in my lap, babe," Louis said, motioning to his lap. Harry contemplated whether or not he should sit in the dom's lap for no longer than a second before happily making his way onto the man's jean clad thighs, Harry's first thought was that Louis' thighs were thick, warm and could easily help hold hip down in a scene. As Harry adjusted himself he also realized that his thighs were not only thick but also muscular, soon enough though his movements became too much for Louis since a pair of small hands wrapped themselves around Harry's hips and held them still.   
  
"sorry"   
  
"It’s okay, baby"   
  
"I wasn't lying when I said that I liked you even more" Harry mumbled out after a couple seconds of Louis rubbing his stomach. Belly rubs were one of Harry's guilty pleasure and in all honestly he was finding it difficult not to purr or moan, he was a pretty vocal guy, voicing his pleasure in every moment and time. It was something he noticed early on in his life and he could never figure out if it was a gift or a curse.   
  
"Oh I know, I feel the same way about you whenever I see you blush or stumble over your legs, you're like Bambi ya know," Louis said fondly, his other hand coming up into Harry's hair to gently rake his fingers through it.   
  
"Heyyyy I'm not that much of a clutz..." Harry drawled out, he thought about all of his awkward moments and inwardly sighed once he realized that what Louis was saying was true, he was undeniably a major clutz. He had once knocked over his coffee, followed by his laptop and of course himself all within the span of five minutes. On another occasion, he had tripped over nothing in front of a customer and had accidentally dropped her breast, luckily for him the women simply laughed and helped Harry back up onto his feet. He was more than embarrassed and had apologized profusely for roughly ten minutes, he finally managed to make the women a free drink and a handful of discount coupons in the end.   
  
"You're a very cute clutz, babe."   
  
\-------   
  
It was a week later when Harry and Louis were seated back on Harry's couch watching episodes of friends after a long week of work. The two had barely gotten to see each other over the last few days, with Harry taking almost every free waking moment to paint the twenty pictures he had to ship out within eight days and Louis' day is filled with more appointments than usual, meeting up just wasn't an option. Louis had opted to skip three of their coffee meetings, not that Harry was complaining since he took two shifts off to work on his paintings.   
  
While Harry did love to paint a lot it really bothered him that he was often rushed to create some of his masterpieces. Sure some were simple and basic compared to his intense skill level, but he always loved to throw himself into the process, he adored getting lost in the moment and coming out with something more beautiful than the last thing he created. Even though sometimes he sat there in anger looking at his work, critiquing every detail about it and breaking down once he realized that he would have to toss it, he still loved what he did. On the plus side as an added bonus it was an excuse to get paint all over himself and get dirty, he loved immersing himself in his work both figuratively and literally.   
  
Harry must have been dozing off with his thoughts because Louis was gently shifting his body into his arms, instead of Harry's face looking at the tv screen, he was now facing Louis' broad chest. Harry was not complaining though, Louis was warm and comfortable, he would compare the man to a warm ray of the sunshine or a teddy bear.   
  
"H, are you sleeping, baby? Do you want to take a nap with me, we can cuddle too if you want." Louis said, a soft edge to his voice. Harry could tell by the man's voice that he wasn't the only one was tired.   
  
Harry remained silent for a couple of moments and pondered the possibilities, while they have never slept together in the same bed, he was more than happy to do it now. In all honesty, Harry's main concern was sex, what if Louis only told him that they would cuddle so he could have sex with him and use him. It wasn't like it hasn’t happened before, it used to be a common theme, Harry would fall for a guy and once they fucked him they left.   
  
Harry shook his head internally with a frown, Louis wasn't like that he thought. He nodded his head towards, Louis who with an amused smile that Harry just caught as he opened his eyes picked up the overgrown child of a man and walked them over to the bedroom. Louis wasn't shocked at all to see that the room seemed so... Harry. The room was aesthetically pleasing, almost everything was black and white except for a couple accent pieces of pink and whatnot. It wasn't bland like Louis always thought black and white rooms to be, there were actual colors and character to it. He could only smile once he noticed the dirty mugs that once held coffee laying on the small couch that was strategically placed next to the large window.   
  
He set Harry down on his feet and quickly toed off his own shoes, jacket and pants, he was only getting comfortable and Harry knew that, but the curly-headed lad couldn't help the small gasp that left his mouth once he saw the sight before him. He always knew that Louis had tattoo's, but he was shocked to see that the man had enough tats to revile his own collection.   
  
"Oh do I look that good, babe?" Louis giggled once he saw Harry's facial expression, he lifted a hand up and brushed his fingers through his own hair. He looked angelic in Harry's eyes and he just couldn't stop the blush that formed on his face, at this rate he really was going to turn into a tomato.   
  
"I..I. um...well yeah you look good, I just didn’t know you had so many tattoos's." Harry replied he fumbled over his words as he spoke those words. He must've looked like an idiot to Louis, but he didn't care, he was never the best at communicating what he wanted to say.   
  
"Oh, is that a problem, babe?" Louis questioned looking genuinely concerned, his eyebrows furrowed and a small frown formed on his lip.   
  
The statement had Harry going into a fit of giggles, he doubled over in laughter and when he looked up Louis still looked concerned. It was like his nerves just evaporated just like that, come on Harry Styles off being turned off by tattoos? He was still giggling as he took off his shirt and pants revealing the massive collection of tattoos that adorned his body, once Louis spotted the abundance of tattoo's on the man's skin he stopped worrying and joined in on the giggling.   
  
"Hmmm so I guess were just ink crazy?" Louis remarked once they calmed down, he passed a hand down Harry's long mane of hair. Somehow during their giggling fit, they had completely avoided the bed and managed to find themselves on the floor with their back pressed against the bed.   
  
"Yep!"   
  
"Your room smells like you" Louis commented after another spell of silence   
  
"smells like expensive perfume and flowers I've been told. My friend Niall once cursed me out because it was 'tampering with his senses and was making him puke' " Harry replied, a small laugh left his lips as he remembered the memory, it was after a night of clubbing when they all decided to back to Harry's place.   
  
"It does smell like that, but I quite like it, if I could bottle the smell up in take it with me I would," Louis said thoughtfully   
  
"well you're more than welcome to come over whenever you please, It gets lonely here sometimes, my friends live an hour away so making the trip without busy schedules isn’t always easy," Harry said sincerely, lolling his head to the side to look directly into Louis' eyes.   
  
He wasn't lying either, Niall and Zayn were his only true friends and they lived over an hour away in the next city. They managed to visit each other roughly once or twice a month, but that just wasn't enough. Each visit somehow ended in tears and promises to Skype and text, they did keep their promise but it just wasn't enough. The three of them have been attached at the hip since birth, their mothers had all been friends growing up so they decided to move in next to each other when they were in their twenties, of course, their mothers were also dorks and had decided to form a small pregnancy pact. Harry was a year younger than the other two since his mother had multiple miscarriages before him.   
  
"I'm going to hold you up to that, I'm definitely coming here more often. " The short Dom mumbled as he nuzzled his head into Harry's neck.   
  
"How about instead of sitting here on the floor we actually get into bed?" Harry managed to say through a yawn. Louis simply nodded and stood up while helping Harry up off of the ground, he climbed into the bed and lifted the cover up for Harry to join him. Harry smiled and quickly slid in next to Louis, he shifted a bit in an attempt to find a comfortable position, he left a respectable amount of room between the two of them. Louis burst into another fit of laughter before he grabbed Harry's body and pulled him into his body, the only position that Harry could find comfort like that was by resting his head on Louis' bare chest and wrapping his arms around this waist.   
  
"oi babe, stop thinking and just do it." Louis quipped once he noticed the hesitancy in Louis' actions. Harry blushed and listened to the dom's command, at first he was tense, but he quickly calmed down once he listened to Louis' rhythmic heartbeat.   
  
\---   
" So you're into pet play?" Louis questioned after about an hour of talking about nonsensical things, it was quite calming to listen to each other's rambles, but he just had to bring this up somehow.   
  
"Hmmm yeah, why ?" Harry asked, he wasn't ashamed of the fact and he didn't even care that Louis had somehow found out.   
  
"no reason, I just saw the collar out there and I just wanted to make sure it was definitely a pet play collar" Louis responded, a finger twirling once of Harry's curls around.   
  
"Yep, a very happy pet," Harry said the pun he had said made the both of them smile.   
  
"What kind of pet are you?" Louis further questioned   
  
"A couple, but I find myself in my puppy or kitten headspace a lot. The other ones only came out when I was experimenting with other people who liked them, I guess the other one I experiment with from time to time is my coyote headspace. Why, are you a handler, Mr. Tomlinson?" Harry said, a cheeky smile forming on his face. The title made Louis' cock stir a bit and slowly rise to attention, a groan left the man's lips.   
  
It wasn't just the name that turned him on, of course, he heard the title almost on a daily basis, it was the way that Harry said it. All breathy and deep and shit, he willed his hard on to go away for a couple seconds, but he realized that his attempt would basically be useless. Harry chose to ignore the problem that was obvious.   
  
"Yeah, I am actually. " Louis replied after a couple beats of silence.   
  
"Good, that makes things even better for us. Does it not, daddy?" Harry said, he was teasing the dom and honestly Louis didn't even know if he had the strength to ignore it.   
  
"Harry, if you wanna make me hard, you're gonna have to fix it after," Louis said, a slight dominant edge to his voice.   
  
Harry didn’t even respond before he ducked his head under the covers, pulled Louis' briefs down and enveloped the hard cock with his warm and wet mouth.   
  
Louis gasped and quickly grabbed a handful of Harry's hair before pushed his down slowly on his length.   
  
"shit"   
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can my wordy sentences and poor use of punctuation ever be fixed? We will never know.


	5. FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the late update. I decided to take a small break from writing, I really wanted to just relax for a while this summer before just diving into things. I would like to thank you all for being patient with me.

Two weeks later Harry is M.I.A, he wasn't at the coffee shop and he stopped replying to Louis. Louis would be lying through his teeth if said that he wasn't beyond worried. After a while, he just couldn’t handle the worry eating him alive and he found himself driving to Harry's apartment complex.   
  
He rushed over after his long and tedious shift at work. Louis still had his work clothes on, even his name tag was still placed neatly on his lab coat that he used during experiments. He quickly stepped out of his car once he pulled up to the cute and quaint building. He walked over to the entrance and yanked the door open, he waved at one of Harry's neighbors and then proceeded to take the stairs two at a time. Once he reached the door he let out a puff of air, but just as he was about to knock he noticed that the door was already open.   
  
Louis gently pushed open the door and quickly took in the state of Harry's usually pristine apartment. There were canvases everywhere, some finished and others not, there were three easels near the slightly open window and paint brushes along with paint gently stacked in multiple areas of the house. He couldn’t help the smile that formed once he saw the one on the counter; It was a painting of his face, he appeared to be sleeping and he had roses scattered around him. Harry's apartment was small, in all honesty, Louis would like to say that it was once a larger studio apartment and someone just dropped a couple of walls to form two bedrooms and a bathroom off to the corner.   
  
He walked into the apartment and gently closed the door behind him, he turned to the side and noticed that room door next to Harry's bedroom was open. Louis was on high alert as he slowly made his way over to the door. He pushed the door open just a bit and peeked his head in, there before him was Harry, a very shirtless Harry. The lanky man was hovering over a painting with a paintbrush with his tongue sticking out. Much to Louis' displeasure, it looked like he hadn't slept in days, there was paint streaks on his face, pants, and even his lovely locks.   
  
Louis finally pushed the door open completely once Harry sat the paintbrush down next to the easel, Harry's quickly whipped to the door once he heard the gentle creaking sound. A stunned look took over his face once he saw Louis at the entrance.   
  
"You really gave me a scare this past week" Louis mumbled, his hands in the pockets of his pants as he spoke. After a beat or two of silence Harry relaxed and rushed over to Louis, he enveloped the man into a hug and kissed his cheek.   
  
"Shit sorry, Lou, I've just been really busy. I got a whole slew of orders this past week and I had to take a couple days off of work so I could finish these. I haven't charged my phone in like two days, shit, you should've just skyped me. I always have my skype open anyway and I never let my laptop die. Shit, I probably freaked you out, I'm real-" Before Harry could even finish his ramblings Louis kissed him again, once he pulled back Harry looked back at him with a stunned expression.   
  
"Stop talking, it's fine, babe. Just give me a warning next time you do this, also for the love of god can you please lock your door. What if some idiot came in to hurt you ?" Louis soothed before quickly going into a mini-lecture.   
  
"So you're not mad?" Harry questioned again   
  
"No, just a little annoyed that you didn’t tell me before. I was worried as a shit babe, this was the first day I could come over this week with my work schedule. I wanted to come Wednesday, but I decided to come today so I could call in on Friday so I could spend time with you." Louis reassured, he personally thought that he had no right to be upset at the situation. He really couldn’t be angry, calling Louis had simply slipped Harry's mind and he wasn't suddenly going to become some angry beast because of that.   
  
Harry nodded and stepped away from Louis so he could collect himself, luckily the paint that was on Harry's body was dry so he had no worries of getting paint on himself or his fancy work attire.   
  
"Are you almost done? You look like you need a nap and maybe a good meal." Louis said, once Harry moved over to his easel and began packing and cleaning some of his work tools. Louis decided to look around the room for a quick second, the room was messy with paint everywhere, a couple of easels haphazardly strewn across the room, charcoal boxes, clay boxes, and other art supplies taken out of their usual spaces. Last time Louis came in here everything was in the closet, organized in bins and shelves, the desk was clean and the laptop that sat on it didn’t have over fifty post it notes on it. He knew that Harry was a painter, but he didn't realize that the man also worked with other mediums.   
  
"Almost, I have two more painting and one more sculpture and then I'm done. I could use a break though, I think a good cuddle, some Chinese food, and a good cry is what I need." Harry mumbled out, he looked even more tired than he did a couple minutes ago as he said those words, so Louis simply nodded and pulled out his phone to order Harry's favorite from the Chinese food place down the street, he walked out of the room to let Harry finish his cleaning. Harry sent Louis a grateful smile which Louis returned before walking over to the shower and preparing Harry a gentle bubble bath, he dropped one of Harry's favorite bath bombs in there too. He lit the rose scented candles that were already placed around the tub, Harry kept them there from time to time when he wanted to feel pretty or pamper himself.   
  
By the time he was done with everything and the Chinese food came, Harry was already done cleaning the area. The paintings were now organized against the back wall near the window and the painting that still needed to be dried were placed in front of the window on an easel. Silently Harry moved over to Louis who took his hand, they walked hand in hand to the bathroom, and they both took a quick shower in the small stand up shower that was next to the bathtub, before sliding into the bathtub. Harry almost cried at the sight before him, Louis really did care for him and he honestly didn't even know how to thank him. Harry's back was pressed into Louis's bare chest as he lay in between Louis' legs, he was calm and the smells of rose made him feel tranquil and at ease.   
  
They hadn’t said a word the whole time and it didn't seem like they wanted to either, neither of them made the motion to do anything sexual and they were both happy about that. Even though Louis didn't have piles of orders coming in this week like Harry, his work life was still stressful so just sitting there and meditating was enough for him. Maybe this was what love was all about, not to say that either of them loved each other yet, or maybe they do.   
  
The pink water was still warm twenty minutes later, they still haven't said anything but they've exchanged lazy kisses here and there and they were currently holding hands. Harry didn't know what more he could ask for, the past hour had been perfect.   
  
"I think it's time for us to get out, love" Louis whispered, he pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Harry's face. Louis waited for Harry to stand up, he followed after him and wrapped a towel that he had placed before they go into the tub around his body and Harry's. They continued to exchange lazy kisses all the way to Harry's bedroom, the moment was just too perfect.   
  
They got dressed silently, they only bothered to put boxers, Louis after a failed attempt at wearing Harry's boxers opted to wear one of his joggers and double knotted the strings. He had a smaller frame compared to Harry and his hips just weren't working with the boxers that were roughly two sizes too big for him. Harry couldn't help but giggle at the sight, which of course only caused Louis to flick him off.   
  
They both trekked over to the kitchen and reheated the food that had gone cold, they ate their food in silence but their hands still remained locked together.   
  
"Be my boyfriend?" Louis suddenly blurted out, his eyes wildly scanning Harry's face for any hint of rejection. He had been mulling over the idea of asking Harry officially for weeks, but they had opted to just date for a while. They didn't know if they were ready for commitment, but that was a couple weeks ago. Louis was sure that he was head over heels obsessed with Harry, he couldn’t bear the thought of losing him because he was too scared to just ask him out.   
  
Louis wasn't even asking Harry to be his sub, they could work up to that. Hell if Harry didn't even want to be his sub he would be fine with that, all he wanted was to be with Harry. He realized this over the past week when he couldn't get into contact with Harry. He finally understood that this curly headed man in front of him had him wrapped out his finger.   
  
Harry blinked, and then he blinked again, soon enough Louis saw tears welling up in the man's eyes.   
  
"Oh no no, don't cry love. You don’t have to if you don't want to. Say no, baby, no one's forcing you here." Louis cooed, quickly getting up to comfort Harry on the other side. At those words, Harry let out a small sob.   
  
"No, you fucking idiot.I'm not crying because I-I don't like you. I-I'm crying because I'm mad! You could've asked m-me out t-two months ago when I f-first saw you!" Harry cried out in between sobs.   
  
oh... Louis thought, his mouth turning into the form of an "o".   
  
"I'm sorry, baby. I just thought that we agreed to wait, that's why I never asked." Louis responded, lifting the crying man into his lap.   
  
"I-I just said that because I t-thought you w-wanted to wait," Harry said, his crying was slowly dying down into small sniffles. The tears were still rushing down his face, he could already feel a small headache building up to.   
  
"Oh love no, Harry I just didn’t want to pressure you into anything. I've wanted to ask you out for such a long time now... hey, do you think you can stop crying for me, Love? I can make you some tea and we can cuddle a for a little bit." Louis continued to soothe, he used his thumb to wipe away some of the tears that were still falling down Harry's face.   
  
"okay."   
  
"okay."   
  
With those words Louis gently placed Harry on the seat next to his and stood up to make the both of them some tea, he knew exactly how Harry liked his. Two sugars and a splash of milk, while he himself preferred one sugar and no milk. Once the tea was done he picked both mugs up and started walking towards the bedroom, Harry being the little baby that he took one of the mugs from Louis and held his hand with the other.   
  
Louis hummed throughout their short walk over to the bedroom and pushed the door open to the small room, he placed the mugs on one of the nightstands and plopped down on the bed next to Harry.   
  
They were back to the position that they were in a couple weeks ago, Harry's head on Louis' bare chest wrapped in a delicate embrace. They didn't say much, they opted for silence and the sound of them sipping their tea.   
  
  
"yes," Harry said suddenly   
  
"yes what, love?"   
  
"yes, I'll go out with you"   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it would be really nice if you could comment and like!  
> -If you have any suggestions please comment them, I have a couple ideas, but hearing back from you all is lovely.


	6. SIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update, I just couldn't get this chapter to come out how I wanted it to. I've had this chapter along with two other ones written out for ages and things just weren't falling into place. 
> 
> Hopefully you like it though!

It's been a week since Louis had asked Harry out and things were going smoothly, the man had taken the curly headed lad out on multiple dates and had stopped by the coffee shop frequently. He even helped Harry wrap his art work and went on the multiple trips to the post office to have them shipped off, it was tedious work, but he loved Harry and would do almost anything for him at this point.   

  

Today was Friday and Harry was off from work, he was waiting patiently by the door. He looked at the clock that hung above his door and groaned once he saw that it was only nine am, Niall and Zayn were going to be there in thirty minutes and honestly Harry just couldn't wait any longer. The two were coming up for their monthly visit and Harry just couldn’t keep still, plus he was absolutely bored out of his mind. Louis was working today and it was going to be an awfully long shift too, he was scheduled to work a double. That meant that the short dom wouldn’t be able to see him until tomorrow, hell he wouldn’t even be able to text him till around noon when he had his lunch break.   

  

Somehow over the past week, they had developed a system, while Louis was getting dressed in their room Harry would sneak over to Louis' lunch bag and slip a cute little note in it. Sometimes they were small and innocent drawings and other times they were explicit drawings that made Harry blush as he slipped them in. When it was lunch time Harry would receive a lovely text from Louis, the text always depended on what Harry had drawn. It was a small system that they had developed that absolutely meant everything to Harry.   

  

He let out a puff of air and tugged at once of his soft curls gently, only ten minutes had passed and he was seriously getting mad at humans for even inventing the concept of time. It only caused him more stress, stress that he worked hard to avoid in his life.   

  

His tapped his bare feet on the ground below him and fixed the shirt that Louis had gifted to him a couple days ago, okay well more like the shirt that he stole from Louis. Despite Louis being smaller than Harry, he still managed to constantly buy shirts that were way too big for him.   

He bit his lip and groaned out loud before throwing his back onto the couch below him.   

  

He was so bored, so awfully bored, why did things have to be boring. Pulling out his phone he opened the Kindle app on his phone and began reading one of the books that he was slowly working his way through, after twenty minutes he had managed to get fifteen pages in before a knock on the door disrupted his tranquil environment.   

  

Harry quickly sprung up from the couch and rushed over to the door, he didn't even hesitate before opening the door with a wide grin. Just like he expected Niall and Zayn were behind the door with equally huge smiles on their faces, Niall was the one to jump into Harry's arms with a squeal and Zayn was the one to wrap his arms around the two.   

  

Niall was Zayn's sub and at one point helped Harry in his training. Harry and Zayn never had sex though, Zayn was just the first one to start training himself on BDSM and started talking to older dom's so Harry and Niall naturally looked to Zayn for guidance. He was seventeen when Zayn started training him, Zayn, of course, wanted to wait till he was eighteen, but he really wanted to start at the same time as Niall. Now, of course, Zayn wasn't the only one who trained Harry, he was just the one who Harry trusted to experiment with.   

  

They've known each other since birth so even if they weren't dating Zayn always had a soft spot for Harry in his heart. Their friendship always came before their lifestyles though, Zayn was Harry's friend before he was Harry's ex-experimental dominant.   

  

The group quickly closed the door behind them and made their way over to the couch, they started talking about how things were going on with their lives and what they planned to do. It wasn't new information since they managed to skype every now and then, but none of them cared.   

  

Well, one thing was new for Zayn and Niall, after ten minutes of talking Niall decided to take off his jacket revealing the simple collar that was placed elegantly on his neck. It took Harry a moment to realize that this wasn't just an ordinary collar though, this was much different, this one had a lock on it which meant that this was an official ownership collar. Harry's eyes lit up at the sight and he let out a tiny squeal before attacking Niall with a hug.   

  

"SHIT, Ni!!! Why didn’t you tell me?!" Harry squealed, he was looking intensely at the collar that was wrapped around his friend's neck.   

  

Niall laughed at Harry's tone "He collared me two days ago, I wanted to tell you in person!" Niall responded through a fit of giggles.   

  

"Aww, I'm so happy for you guys!" Harry said, turning his head to look at Zayn who simply smiled back at the two.   

  

After discussing the process of their collaring and what they were going to do next, Niall and Zayn snuggled up next to each other on the other side of Harry's couch. Harry had left the two to get some sweets from the kitchen and a few bottles of wine, they always managed to go through multiple in one sitting. Harry was a proud wine mom, so he always had a stash in his apartment.   

  

Once he returned to the living area he set the bottles and the plate down on the coffee table in front of them. He looked up at the of friends and noticed that they were looking at him strangely, he raised an eyebrow at the two and sat back down on the couch.   

  

"Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" Harry questioned as he touched a couple of spots on his face.   

  

"Nope, we just want to know who you've been seeing. And don’t try to brush it off either H, we know that shirt isn't yours, it smells like someone else's cologne in here, your bedroom door is open and it definitely looks like you've been sharing it with someone, plus there's a pair of vans by the front door. You hate vans H! You on once told me that someone would have to give you a hundred dollars for you to even consider wearing them." Zayn ranted, he passed a hand through his perfectly done hair. Even though they weren't dating he still somehow managed to get a little possessive whenever Harry was dating someone.   

  

"Oh"  Harry replied with a blush, he scanned his apartment quickly and realized that it did look like he was sharing it with someone. He hadn’t noticed just how much Louis had taken over, hell even his cushions were arranged differently because of Louis.   

  

"welllll" Niall questioned, stretching out the last letter to emphasize his point.   

  

"His name is Louis and uh he's my boyfriend," Harry said   

  

"Is he a dom? If he is I would like to speak to him, actually scratch that. I want to speak to him even if he isn’t a dom, I want to make sure he's good for you, H. " Zayn quickly replied, a dark look formed in his eyes. He always managed to get like this whenever Harry even mentioned that he talking to somebody knew, it still warmed his heart every single time.   

  

"I also want to talk to him, I'm not letting another fucked up dom get to you again, H " Niall quipped in.   

  

"Language," Zayn said without even batting an eye, sometimes it shocked Harry to see just how easily Zayn fit into his dom role in and out of the bedroom. It was then that he also remembered that while Zayn was there he also wouldn't be allowed to curse. They had agreed after Harry broke off their relatively platonic relationship with the two that he would still follow most of Zayn's rules. Well he would follow them at least in his presence, Zayn no longer at the right to control Harry's orgasm, they felt like that would cross boundaries, but the dark haired man still had the right to punish him.   

  

They signed off on a contract every year, they even evaluated the rules and limits too, this was to make sure that everyone was still happy in the relationship. Harry wasn't forced into any of it either, this was just something that they all wanted to do. It didn’t start immediately after breaking things off between the three though, it took them a whole two months to come up with the idea. Harry just felt too weird and lonely going from having a dominant from the ages of 17-19 to not, so they all sat down and worked out a proper agreement.   

  

"Sorry, daddy" Niall mumbled under his breath, Harry didn’t even pay attention to the interaction. Watching Niall go from normal to a sub wasn't anything new to him after all. Harry didn’t call Zayn "daddy" of course, instead, he called him sir when needed.   

  

"it's okay, baby"   

  

"so.....uh you guys can meet him either tonight or tomorrow. He's supposed to go back to his apartment tonight since he's working a double, but I can ask him to swing by here instead" Harry said after a couple beats of silence, he wasn't bothered by the idea though, he wanted Louis to spend the night anyway.   

  

"If he could swing by tonight that would be great, H" Zayn responded, a smile formed on his lips which showed off his pearly whites. Harry simply nodded and reached for his phone in his pocket, he sent off a quick text explaining the situation to Louis and pocketed his phone again.   

  

"Well, why don’t we get this party started? Enough about my boyfriend!" Harry said with a smile, he opened a bottle of wine and poured a small amount into each of their cups.   

  

\-------   

  

The rest of the day was spent lazing around, they had managed to step out of the apartment for some lunch, shopping, and a small walk around the park that was near Harry's apartment. Some people looked at Niall's collar with interest and concern, but Niall wasn't one to care about people's opinions and he continued to not pay them any mind.   

  

Harry made sure to order Louis one of his favorite soups and sandwiches while they were out, he waited a whole ten minutes on the lines for it too. Zayn and Niall had joked about how he was whipped, but he honestly didn't care, all he wanted to do was make Louis smile.   

  

Somewhere in between that time period Louis had agreed to come by Harry's apartment after work, he also didn't forget to thank Harry for the dorky drawing he had left in the man's lunch bag. The teasing only intensified when Niall grabbed Harry's phone from him and questioned him about the drawing, which he explained with a blush.   

  

Currently it was 7:30 pm and Louis was due to be home in about an hour, the three of them had finished a total of two bottles and were currently playing "cards against humanity", obviously Zayn and Harry were the ones winning since Niall somehow managed to get all of the shit cards in the bunch.   

  

They were laughing their asses off, Harry was a bit of a cuddly drunk and he was cuddling up next to Niall while Zayn sat across from the two. He wasn't complaining though, he had a bit to drink and he would be lying if he said he wasn't a brooding drunk. None of them were drunk per say, but they sure as hell weren't 100 percent sober, they were definitely buzzed.   

  

None of them had noticed the time fly by before it was too late and they heard a gentle knock at the front door, Harry jumped up from his spot on the floor and rushed over to the door. He flung it open and gave Louis a dopey smile, he pushed the slightly confused man into his apartment before quickly closing the door.   

  

"Are you drunk, Harry?" Louis questioned, his eyes shifting away from Harry to notice the two men on the floor still laughing.   

  

"Nah, just a bit buzzed! Don't worry, come I want you to meet my friends!" Harry said happily, he pulled on Louis' arm a bit and pulled him further into his apartment. Harry was most definitely drunk. The laughing died down once Zayn and Niall noticed that there was a new person in the room.   

  

"Fuckers, this is Louis. My very very lovely boyfriend" Harry said excitedly, his eyes were wide and his grin took up his whole face. He looked like a kid who had just gotten the toy he had been begging for the past year, on Christmas.   

  

"Language, H" Zayn mumbled under his breath as he stood up along with Niall, he dusted himself off to shake Louis' hand who took it without any sign of hesitance.   

  

"Sorry, Sir" Harry sung, still holding onto Louis' other hand. Louis visibly stalled at the interaction, but didn't say anything of it, he would bring it up later, after all, he was called over to talk.   

  

Next was Niall who simply skipped the formalities and enveloped Louis into a hug, Louis let go of Harry's hand to hug the bubbly blonde back. He quickly realized that they boy was a sub too once his eyes fell onto the ownership collar, he smiled at that and relaxed once he realized that the other man already had a sub.   

  

Harry had failed to mention to Louis that his two best friends were also in the BDSM scene. Actually, Harry had failed to mention a handful of things to Louis about his best friends. Harry and Niall made the motion to grab another drink before joining the dominants who were already making their way over to the couch. Before they even could start pouring, Zayn and Louis gave them a firm "no". With matching pouts they sighed and walked over to the couch, Zayn was much soberer than them, he had a higher tolerance compared to the two. Harry had a high tolerance too, but he still managed to get buzzed fairly easily, compared to Niall who basically went straight to being drunk.   

  

"So you all wanted to talk?" Louis questioned as he shrugs off his work jacket and placed it on the back side of the couch.   

  

"Hmmm Z and Ni wanted to talk, I just wanted you here because you're warm" Harry mumbled, already moving to snuggle into Louis' embrace. Louis didn't complain, of course, he knew that the curly headed man was basically a human teddy bear.   

  

"I guess I'll start this off since these two are obviously a bit under the influence," Zayn said with a smile and looked down at the two, Niall was also snuggling into Zayn's body. He couldn't help but feel relieved at how happy and comfortable Harry looked in the other doms hold, Harry was always a bit nervous when it came to doms, especially after the incident a while back.   

  

"Hmm, how about we send these two off so we can talk?" Louis supplied, he already knew that he was going to be threatened sooner or later and he would rather not have the subs here to hear it. It’s not that he thought that because of their role they were weak or anything, he just thought that this was a conversation that was better off between himself and Zayn.   

  

"That's a good idea actually. Guys, you know the drill off ya go, don't get into any trouble and nobody better come back hurt. If you even think about breaking one of the rules I'll know" Zayn said in a warning tone.   

  

With a groan and much to Louis' surprise the two stood up and walked over to Harry's bedroom, they closed the door and the next thing Louis' knows he's left alone with Zayn.  

  

"I just want to know what your intentions with Harry are. I'm going to be honest if you're just here to fuck him I want you to take your shit and go. He's been through enough and he doesn't need another shit dom to ruin him, I've known him his whole life and I'm tired of seeing him cry over useless doms and or boyfriends." Zayn said breaking the silence, he looked dead straight into Louis' eyes looking for any signs of fear or anger.   

  

Luckily Louis remained calm, he wasn't shocked that the threat had spilled of Zayn's mouth with such ease. He looked like the type who would be ready to defend anybody he loved whenever necessary, he was happy that Harry had such a protective friend.   

  

"I'm not here to fuck with him, Zayn. I really do like him, we're moving slowly with things too. I haven't even officially asked him to be my sub yet, I want to make sure that we're both ready for that step, I don't want it to be forced. I promise that if I ever hurt him, I won't even fight back if you decide to kick my ass. " Louis said honestly, he really did care for Harry and he wanted Zayn to know that.   

  

Zayn continued to look at Louis for a minute or two, Louis was actually growing a bit uncomfortable under the dark eyed man's harsh gaze. It wasn't long before a smile formed on Zayn's face and he let out a tiny laugh, he reached over to the coffee table and poured out a cup of whiskey for Louis and himself. He pushed one of the cups into Louis' hands and began sipping at his own drink.   

  

"You can relax, mate. You're good by me, just know that I'll be watching you from now on" Zayn said, he licked his lips and continued to nurse the cup in his hands.   

  

Louis visibly relaxed and also started to nurse his drink, he still wanted to ask Zayn a question though.   

  

"Thanks, man, I do have a question though. What's your relationship with Harry? He called you sir back there and you told him and Niall to listen to your rules." Louis questioned, his tone was calm despite him being a bit jealous on the inside.   

  

"Hmm, I was wondering when you were gonna ask about that. Fuck an ex almost cursed me out once he realized something was up. Well, he's not my sub, man. He used to be Niall and I's platonic partner though, we started going out when he was seventeen and broke it off when he was eighteen." Zayn said he was blunt and honest. He thought it was useless to hide any details from the man since he would eventually find out and only throw a hissy fit.   

  

"Okay, so you're not together now, but that still doesn't explain the whole sir thing." Louis further questioned, he wanted to get to the bottom of this. While nothing would change how he felt about Harry he still felt like he needed to know.   

  

" after Niall and I decided to become more serious, Harry decided that it would be best if he left us. We didn't want him to leave though, but after we talked things out we realized that it would be for the best. Eventually, Harry caved and confessed that he just couldn't handle the change. He wanted rules back and told me he wanted to feel controlled somehow. So we all gathered around in my apartment and like discussed some rules and shit. Basically, he has to follow my non-sexual rules, some are more enforced whenever I'm around though, like the no cursing rule, and I'm allowed to punish him in a couple of ways. We evaluate the rules and boundaries every year and we all sign off on it" Zayn explained slowly for Louis, by the time he was done he had already finished his drink and was pouring himself another one.   

  

"You've kept this up even when Harry was with other people?" Louis continued to question, he was taking the news fairly well compared to Harry's past boyfriends.  

  

"Yeah, anyone that tried to demand Harry to breaking it off got the boot, it's all up to Harry really." Zayn supplied, taking another sip of his whiskey.   

  

Louis nodded taking all of this in, he thought about it for a minute before deciding that Zayn was right. It was Harry's decision to make, plus the three were platonic so it's not like they were having sex. At the same time, Louis wasn't exactly against Harry being polyamorous, he was always open to the idea himself.   

  

"That's cool" Louis replied. Zayn let out a loud laugh that faded into a giggle.   

  

"I like you already, mate. You're more understanding and willing to listen than some of the others..."  Zayn complimented   

  

"Thanks, you're pretty cool too."  

  

"No prob, and it's a bit too quiet inside that room. I get nervous when they're all silent, usually, means trouble." Zayn said with a sigh as he stood up with his drink and walked over to the bedroom door.   

  

Louis shot Zayn a confused look who only laughed and motioned with his hand for Louis to follow him towards the door. Louis complied and followed the man, he brought a finger up to tell Louis to keep quiet. In one motion Zayn opened the door to reveal Harry and Niall fighting on the floor, he could automatically tell that this wasn't play fighting since they were both crying.   

  

"NIALL AND HARRY, STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!"  

  

  

  

 


	7. SEVEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 7! 
> 
> I really hope you like it, either way it would be amazing if you could leave me some feedback on my writing and what you think about the story.

"Okay, now can you please tell me what you were fighting about?" Zayn questioned firmly.  
  
They were all sitting on the bed, Zayn and Louis sat on the opposite side of the subs. Louis had announced that since he wasn't Harry's dom yet he wouldn’t partake in the discipline, hearing that Harry shot Zayn a panicked look. They both assured the curly headed lad that they had talked things through and it was going to be okay.  
  
"Niall started it!" Harry quipped after a couple seconds of silence. Louis couldn't help but laugh at that, he loved it when subs responded like that, it only meant that their punishment was going to be worse. Zayn turned his head to the side to give Louis a small wink, they were obviously thinking the same thing.  
  
"Nope, not a good enough answer. Try again" Zayn chided, his voice unwavering in strength as he spoke. Louis was tempted to applaud his fellow dom, but he opted to stay silent instead.  
  
"Alright boys, if no one tells me what happened you're both getting a spanking and you'll have to kneel on rice for thirty minutes. You both know I don't like this kind of behavior, Niall you're my sub and Harry you're my best friend you both should know better. " Zayn said, he knew that threatening them with a worse punishment would most likely get this to speak.  
  
"Gosh alright, I told Harry that he looked stupid when he was in his pet space, he started to cry. Then he told me that I was a...a b word and that I didn't look nice when I was dressed in girl clothes so I started to cry. I pushed him and somehow we started wrestling on the floor, I'm sorry! " Niall answered out of desperation, he hated getting punished.  
  
Zayn sighed and pinched his eyebrows together with his hands, it wasn't the first time a fight like this broke out between. It happened from time to time when one of them was feeling especially tired, actually, there was always a 50/50 chance that the two would get into a petty argument whenever they came to visit.  
  
"come on guys, not this again! We've been over this don't make fun of each other like that, it makes you guys feel uneasy when you guys are actually in your headspaces." Zayn chided, Louis watched intently from the sidelines. He always liked seeing other doms in action. Even If Zayn was younger than himself he still found the way he was handling things exceptionally well.  
  
"Sorry" Both boys replied in unison  
  
"Since this isn't the first offense like this, you're both going to apologize to each other, write three different sets of fifty lines and kneel for an hour tomorrow morning. I want you two to apologize and write your lines now though, Louis and I will come up with your lines in a couple of minutes." Zayn told them, he gave them a hard look telling them to apologize right that instant. They did luckily and hugged it out, it was a cute sight, Louis had to admit.  
  
Zayn stood up and motioned for Louis to follow him into the kitchen.  
  
"so what lines do you want to give them, I know you wanted to sit this one out, but I feel like you should have a say here" Zayn prompted  
  
Louis simply nodded and said, " ' I'm sorry for ignoring the rules on multiple occasions' and how about 'I promise not to make fun of my fellow subs kinks or headspace' ?"  
  
"Sounds good to me, we can also give them 'I will not inflict pain on my fellow sub or my dom' " Zayn added thoughtfully  
  
"Sounds good to me, mate. Thanks for including me by the way, I was itching to say something back there. Oh and Harry..." Louis paused  
  
"Harry what? Come on spit it out!" Zayn said a friendly tone to his voice.  
  
"Do they regress?.... Are they little sometimes?..." Louis questioned  
  
"Oh come on, mate. Thought it was pretty obvious, it's why I gave them an easy punishment like that. Niall's eyes were glassing over when he was speaking and I didn't know if he was regressing or not, I didn't want to ask or anything. He's pretty shy about regressing in front of new people, so is Harry. They also both don't want their regression related to their BDSM lifestyles, so yeah just in case." Zayn replied a smile forming on his face as he spoke about the two subs.  
  
"I had a feeling with Harry, but I didn’t want to scare him so I never brought it up. The other night he was falling into his headspace, I don't think he realized it though so I didn’t say anything."  
  
"Yeah, it's cool, mate. Let's get back to those two before they get into even more trouble though"  
  
"shit, yeah you're right"  
  
\------  
  
The next morning was a bit hectic Louis and Zayn woke up to the sound of whispering, Louis from Harry's bed and Zayn from the extra mattress they had managed to pull out on the floor.  
Louis cracked one eye open to see Harry and Niall in the corner of the room chatting away, they didn't appear to be tired or anything. There wasn't a hint of drowsiness to their movements as they spoke animatedly, instead of interrupting their conversation he simply closed his eyes and attempted to go back to sleep.  
  
Zayn, on the other hand, wasn't so nice about it, he let out a loud groan and violently thrashed around in the covers. Louis quirked a single eyebrow at the man and the two talking boys burst into a fit of giggles, they knew that Zayn wasn't happy about being woken up to the sound of chatter.  
  
"For fuck's sake, why can you guys never let me sleep!" Zayn yelled out into the air, he threw an arm over his face and continues to groan. This only caused Harry and Niall to burst into another fit of giggles.  
  
"shh, I'm being nice here. I could always give you're punishment now, and I'm sure you wouldn't want that."  
  
A faint "asshole" was said from one of the boys and Zayn quickly sprung up from the mattress, in one groggy motion he held out his hand to Harry who sighed and took it without hesitance. Louis continued to watch their interaction intently, he couldn't help but feel a bout of jealousy coursing through his veins, but he said nothing.  
  
"Do you know why you're being punished, H" Zayn questioned as he gently guided Harry over his lap. From the start, the rule for curing or just plain disrespect was a quick spanking, of course, Zayn was always lenient and allowed a total of two warnings before the punishment would ensue.  
  
"I-I, Louis are you okay with this?" Harry said, not exactly the response that Zayn was expecting, but he let Harry direct the question anyway.  
  
"Yes, we will talk more this later though. You need to respond to Zayn now, love" Louis said firmly, while Harry was just his boyfriend at the moment he still couldn't let go of the disrespect and disobedience that Harry had been showing.  
  
With a nod, Harry mumbled: "yes sir, I cursed multiple times and continued to do so even after my warning"  
  
Louis' felt a surge of pride flow through him, he loved seeing bratty submissives quickly turn into obedient ones when necessary. He could already tell that Harry was going to be the best one for him, he loved the fact that they had already formed a bond outside of their lifestyles. He knew more about Harry than he did his past subs, not that he didn’t want to get to know they, he just couldn’t. All they wanted to do was to have sex with him or use him for his money, he wasn't poor and he definitely had the ability to be a sugar daddy. The only thing is that if Louis were to be a sugar daddy he would still want love and affection, not just the giver of free money.  
  
"That's good, H. Now I know you're a bit nervous about Louis seeing this, but we talked things out okay, so there's nothing to worry about. You can hold his hand if you want, would you like that?" Zayn questioned, he typically wouldn't be as nice about things during punishments, but he couldn't help but feel bad as he felt the man shake every so slightly in his hold.  
  
Harry didn’t respond, instead, he looked up at Louis who simply took his boyfriend's hand in his. If it were any other circumstance he would have most likely given Harry a gentle kiss, but Harry was getting punished and now just wasn’t the time.  
  
The first hit came as a shock and Harry jerked up into Zayn's thighs, which was honestly a bad move in hindsight. The rule was the Harry would only receive non-sexual punishments from Zayn, which meant that currently he was fully clothed. That didn't say anything about some of Zayn's sadistic tendencies, not all pain had to be directly sexual after all. Whenever he gave spanking and the person had a penis he would always make sure that it was in between his thighs. Zayn would then pinch his thighs together from time to time along with the spanks, now since most subs couldn't help but grow hard during spankings the feeling of being spanked and squeezed was not a pleasurable feeling.  
  
"One, thank you, sir, may I have another?" Harry yelled out, Niall flinched from his spot next to Harry. It was another rule of Zayn's, whenever one of them was being punished in the same vicinity of another, the one not being punished would have to sit by their head for moral support.  
  
The spanks continued to land on his ass, every so often Zayn would knead a bit for a second before slapping another painful hit. Harry was in a puddle of his own tears, but he managed to stay silent throughout the whole thing. Louis didn't do anything but observe the whole time, they really needed to talk about all of this though.  
  
  
\------  
  
After Harry was finished with his spanking he was ordered to kneel in the corner and write his lines, he was still crying, but he knew that after Zayn finished all of their punishments he would be taken care of.  
Niall was ordered to join Harry, he was going to have his spanking later. Zayn wasn't spanking them in any specific order, his hand just hurt like hell.  
  
Louis couldn’t help but direct a silent laugh towards Zayn, he knew what the man was feeling. No one ever talked about it, but spanking someone made your hand sting like a bitch. Zayn simply gave Louis a small glare before rubbing his hands together and setting a timer on his phone for an hour.  
  
Zayn directed his head towards the door of the bedroom signaling for Louis to come with him, he was not going to leave the two subs alone for too long he just wanted to check in with Louis.  
  
Once the two were a couple feet away from the door, just close enough for the two doms to hear if any of the subs called for them or decided to shuffle away from their spots, Zayn began to speak.  
  
"Are you okay with everything that just happened in there?"  
  
"Yeah, just like... I think Harry and I need to discuss things a bit. Not anything bad though! I love you man, just for the sake of our relationship and shit." Louis confessed, he wasn't uncomfortable, he just valued communication in his relationships. He had couple failed ones in the past because due to problems with communication.  
  
"Alright man, I just wanted to check in you. Make sure you're not dying on the inside or something" Zayn expressed.  
  
"Nah none of that" Louis comforted  
  
"hmmm, let’s go back in. I don’t want to stress out the boys too much, they get antsy when they are left alone like this."  
  
Louis only nodded in return and made his way towards the door, Zayn followed behind him. Once inside the room the sat down on the bed and scrolled through their phones for a bit, they occasionally cracked the occasional joke and asked the subs in the corner of the room if they were okay.  
  
It wasn't long before the ring of the alarm startled everyone in the room, Louis didn’t make a move but Zayn sprung up from the bed and walked over calmly to the corner. Harry was ordered to find a spot on the floor just like Niall had and Niall was taken over Zayn's lap within seconds. Zayn questioned the fake blond if he knew why he was being punished and he responded quickly. The punishment was over in roughly ten minutes, with considerably fewer tears. Harry was a bit more sensitive than Niall, it wasn't a fact that Zayn brought up to make them uncomfortable, it was simply an observation that he made sure to keep in mind when punishing the two of them.  
  
Zayn gave the boys five minutes to relax for a bit before he would officially start their aftercare, the first thing Harry did was dash towards Louis and cuddle into his side. Louis took everything in a stride, he knew that the curly headed man was still in his submissive headspace and he didn’t want to upset him by rejecting him or doing something foolish. He wanted Harry to trust him in his submissive headspace not resent him before they even started anything together.  
  
Niall on the other hand simply remained in Zayn's lap and cuddled a bit more into his chest, he loved to listen to Zayn's heartbeat. He would never admit it out loud, but It helped calm him down and bring him back to his normal state when he did so. He found comfort in it, especially when he was trying to sleep or he was awakened by a bad nightmare and his lover wasn't up to help him.  
  
Louis was the first one to break the silence by stating that Harry was falling asleep so they should start with the aftercare, Zayn only nodded and took the two boys out of the room. For most dominants, the rule was that the dom who punished the submissives had to provide aftercare, so in this case, Louis didn’t have to do anything. This time Zayn let Harry cuddle Louis for a bit since he knew that the two needed it for a moment, he could see how Louis was getting a bit jittery and was biting his lip every so often.  
  
  
Harry and Louis really need to talk.


	8. EIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and the reads, it means a lot to me!  
> If you have any ideas or questions please comment them <3

After the spankings things went back to normal, Zayn coddled Harry and Niall for a bit and helped them clean themselves up. He rubbed lotion onto their bottoms and kissed them both on their cheeks and praised them for taking their punishments so well, he refused to leave one of them unattended without proper aftercare. Niall was the first one to return, he was beyond tired  and just wanted to laze around for a bit, he liked his sleep and he was missing out on some precious shut eye. The other two still hadn't returned, Louis didn't mind though. Instead, he took initiative and started playing a random movie low in the background, he knew that Niall probably needed a distraction and he desperately needed one too.    

  

Niall glanced occasionally at Louis from the corner of his eye, but he didn’t say anything. He didn't really know the man, the first time he met him he was drunk and kinda of regressed, now they were alone in a room together with no barriers.   

  

He shuffled around a little bit from his spot on the floor, he didn’t bother to get up, after all the pillow underneath him was large and fluffy. It was a pillow that Harry often times dragged around his apartment to sit and read on, he's seen Harry with his hair high up in a bun with tea in hand curled up with a book on the pillow multiple times now.   

 

"You can speak to me mate, I don't bite," Louis said, his body turning to look at the fake blonde before him. He was always pretty good at noticing when people wanted to say something, it was always a little twinge in the back of his mind that told him so.   

  

A small squeak left Niall's mouth that only caused a small smile to form on Louis' face, it was as if he was always smiling around Harry and his friends. Sure his friends were fun, like Liam for example, even if he was a fucker, he still cheered the man up on his bad days.   

  

"Was I really that obvious?" Niall mumbled under his breath, it wasn't a question that he expected to be answered at all, but of course, the blue eyed man had heard him loud and clear.   

  

"Hmm I would say so, gawking isn't really a subtle thing ya know." Louis voiced out, his tone was still warm and friendly despite the sarcasm. The last thing Louis wanted was to scare the poor boy away, he had to stay on the good sides of Harry's friends.   

  

"Wel...uh...what do you do for a living?" Niall awkwardly asked, for fuck's sake what else was he supposed to ask? Have you fucked my best friend yet? Or Haha do you like coffee? No, none of those seemed like normal conversation starters, so the job would have to do.   

 

"I'm a doctor who specializes in sex or sex education and it's not as interesting and some people might think...", Louis answered. Although his job intrigued most it really wasn’t all that interesting, well sometimes it was but in most cases no.   

  

Niall let out a hearty laugh at that, his eyes squinted and he slapped his knee. He tried to subdue his laughter after a couple seconds, but with every slow breath came three more giggles. "My friend once visited a doctor like you, ended up fu-I mean having sex with her instead." Niall finally spits out, he stopped himself before the curse could come out.   

  

Louis' eyebrow raised once he heard the curse that almost left the man's mouth, he said nothing about it though. It wasn't his place and he still wanted to warm up to the sub a bit, maybe once they got to know each other better Louis could be the snitch he craved to be. Louis liked to pride himself in not being a so called snitch, but sometimes he did do it to watch things play out, he was a devil in disguise.   

  

Before Louis could even answer Harry and Zayn returned to the room, they each had two small bowls of soup in hand. The smell of Tomato basil soup filled the air as they slowly made their way over. A bowl was gently pushed into Niall and Louis' hands by Harry, Zayn handed one of his bowls to Harry who gladly took it. Again Louis didn't say anything, but it was either Harry was just being nice or he had a small thing for domesticity. The idea honestly didn’t surprise him either, despite some of Harry's "bad boy" tendencies from time to time he was just so soft.  

  

"So what were you two talking about?" Zayn questioned, he didn’t want them to fall into an awkward silence so he might as well start a conversation between them.   

  

Niall let out a chuckle "Well Louis over here was telling me about how he's a sex doctor!"  

  

Louis let out a sigh and passed a hand through his hair once he noticed Zayn's confused expression, while Harry simply giggled. "I'm a doctor who specializes in sex or sex education, not just a sex doctor, Niall".   

  

Zayn took the information in and held a thoughtful expression on his face before he asked: "So what exactly do you do?"   

  

"Basically people come to me about their sexual health, like yeast infections, erectile dysfunction, STDs,  uh...how to pleasure yourself, safety in kinks, etc etc. I sometimes get called into kink shops or clubs as a doctor if anything happens or an event is happening," Louis answered, it was definitely hard to explain his job to his family members when he first started working.   

  

"Oh, shit...." Zayn said, he never really realized that there were doctors like that. At the same time, he didn’t know much about the medical field. Niall on the other hand just seemed interested in knowing all of the horror stories that Louis had.   

  

"Any stories?" Niall quipped  

  

"Can't tell you mate, we have strict rules about that kind of stuff, Plus I also signed some contracts." Louis hummed out as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair, a hum of satisfaction leaving the mans mouth. Harry loved having his hair played with, Louis found this out once when he was playing with his hair and accidentally tugged a bit too hard. To Louis' utter shock Harry hadn't yelled out in pain, instead, the man let out a small moan and followed Louis' hand. Louis froze before simply doing it again with a smile, he decided to add it to the growing list of Harry's kinks.   

  

Niall groaned out in annoyance, Zayn scolded him for being impolite but he just continued his groaning Zayn chose to ignore it for now, but he noted that if Niall continued with his attitude he would spank the boy again. It wasn't uncommon for the two subs to slip up a lot when they were around each other, it was actually a bit too common.   

  

They fell into a silence and zoned into the movie that was currently playing and it was getting a bit late. After the movie finished, they switched to the Hallmark channel and simultaneously booed and cheered at the cheesy movie that was being played. It was a simple romance about a girl falling in love with a random guy at her new job.  

  

Halfway through Harry suggested that Niall and Louis go grab food while Harry and Zayn have a quick break. No one found it odd, well at least Niall didn't, he knew that they were most likely just going to smoke, Louis, on the other hand, was a bit skeptical. He didn't say anything though, he would just bring it up once they could talk in private. Louis wasn't mad or anything, he just wanted to hear from Harry himself what exactly was going on.   

  

Niall knowing that the two of them would need some time to smoke a bit and get high, suggested a place that he knew was a hit far and had a bit of a waiting period. Louis didn’t complain though, he didn't mind spending time with the bubbly blonde. At the same time it gave him a bit to really figure out what he wanted to say to Harry, he just needed to get his head on right.   

  

Harry sent Louis a small smile and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek before shoving them out of the door with complaints of being hungry.  Louis was mildly stunned once the door was closed on his face, he stood there was a confused frown and his hands reaching up to pass through his hair. He would never really come to understand the curly headed creature who had him wrapped around his quite large fingers.   

  

The drive was slow since they hit traffic, but Niall's questions about his experience as a dom and random shit were pretty entertaining.   

  

"So tell me, lewwwisssss. What's it like being a big bad dom? I grew up with Z so like he can be boring" Niall questioned, he was munching on a snack that he had found in Louis' car earlier.   

  

"Hmm pretty interesting, I mean I'm not a big bad dom, I don't huff or puff… that was a bad joke. I… it feels good. I like taking care of my subs and giving them what they need. I also don't think that me being a dom gives me overall power, I really just do it because I like being dominant and taking care of others. I also like inflicting some pain and what not, so that also makes me feel powerful. I fall into the gentle dom category more often than not though, I'm a handler and caregiver often. I… I mean I can be sadistic, but like…It's kind of hard to explain. " Louis mumbled out, stopping at a red light and shooting Niall a quick look of desperation.   

  

Niall chuckled at the poor joke and simply shook his head. He liked the response he got, most of Harry's other dominants had been so rough and rude in their responses. Louis was genuine and overall just a mess in his response, it was cute.   

  

\---------  

Back at the apartment, Zayn and Harry were sat outside on the small balcony and were taking turns passing a small blunt. They stopped smoking full lengths together a couple years back, simply because they didn’t want to anymore. Drugs was an iffy topic in their rules too, it came down to, Harry wasn't allowed to smoke weed unless he was with a trusted dom or a friend. Harry was pretty good at making that decision, but Zayn also had a pretty helpful grinding hand.   

  

"So… Louis seems pretty cool," Zayn said, passing the blunt over the Harry who now had his hair up in a ponytail. They were both already starting to feel the effects of the drug, so it was only a matter time of time before they really succumbed to it.   

  

"Yeah, he's amazing. I loooovvee hiimmm" Harry giggled outa b   

  

"Do you really love him like that mate?" Zayn questioned. He could tell that the weed was really hitting him now, Harry had a bit of a weaker tolerance compared to Zayn.   

  

"I mean, I like him a lot. Like a lot a lot, but ya know, maybe that's love? Is there really a difference Z?" Harry said, a thoughtful look forming on his face. He really didn't know what to expect from love, he never really got the chance to the experience it. All Harry knows is that Louis makes him feel good and that when they're together he feels like he's on top of the world. Louis makes him feel butterflies and happiness, it may sound corny but that's what he felt.   

  

"Hmmm, have you told him about your ex doms or the whole bad kitty thing?" Zayn asked, he wasn't going to judge Harry if he said no. Harry just had a habit of not telling people things that he really should, he was scared of their reactions. It wasn't an unreasonable fear either, he was hurt a lot in the past so he naturally developed his walls.   

  

Harry lets out a small burp before talking "No, I don't want to tell him and scare him off. We're just starting out and I'm already scared that I'm going to fuck things up. I'll tell him eventually, just not now." Harry mumbled out, bad kitty was a name that he gained a couple years back. He wasn't ashamed of the name, just a little ashamed of what people who knew him remember the name for. It was a past dom or two who turned the simple fun name into a disaster by spreading lies about him.   

  

"oh, Hazza…you're not going to fuck anything up. From what I can see, Louis is a really chill and understanding guy. I highly doubt he'll treat you poorly once he finds out, plus he's one of those 'communication is key for every single second people', so expect a lot of talks." Zayn said, he raised his voice a little higher to try and imitate Louis' tone of voice but he failed miserably.   

  

"How's life with Ni?" Harry questioned, he wanted to change the direction of the questions for a bit. At the same time, he loved the way Zayn's eyes lit up at the mention of his lovers' name.  

  

"It's going great, H. I really fucking love him, I don't know what I would do without him. He's basically my world now…"   

  

"Oi, I asked you how life with him was, not for all that gushy shit"   

  

Instead of responding Zayn just punched the curly headed man's shoulder lightly. They both erupted into a fit of giggles before falling into a comfortable silence.   

  

\--------------  

  

Louis was fed up, not exactly angry but fed up. The drive was simple and filled with giggles and harmless banter until they hit traffic, there was only so much stupidity Louis could handle on the road and the rage just started to fill him. Niall just watched in amusement as Louis flicked off a handful of drivers that were passing by, all he wanted was his food so as long as the anger wasn't directed at him he was fine.   

  

After god knows how long Niall finally clapped with glee and pointed out the Indian restaurant that they frequented often, it was simple but authentic. Louis made a show of flinging himself out of the car and kissing the ground, he honestly didn't know how he managed not to start a fight in the middle of the road. He questioned how people even passed their drivers test if they couldn't even remember to turn on their fucking turning signal.   

  

"Oh sweet, sweet land, walkable and lovely. You do not have god awful drivers...who don't know how to fucking drive!!" Louis mumbled as he continued to kiss the concrete parking lot. A few people stopped to look at his show and he simply sent them a glare and continued his mumbling.   

  

Niall on the other hand simply walked over to the mumbling man and gently kicked him with his white shoes, while he did love a good show he was starving. He didn't know if he would be able to make it through another hour without food, the soup hadn't done shit for him earlier but he was too lazy to ask for another serving.  

  

"Yeah yeah fuck, I'm getting up now. Stop kicking me you fake blond!" Louis moaned out in annoyance, he stood up and dusted himself lightly.   

  

With a fake gasp, Niall looked at him in horror "how did you know I was a fake blonde?"   

  

"Harry told me, he thinks you should just let it be by the way" Louis supplied   

   

"How dare he...he said he liked it" Niall whined out, a frown taking place in his face.   

  

"He does, he just thinks you should let it be. Now, I'm hungry and we should order before that line gets any longer..." Louis soothed in a rush, he was eyeing the line that seemingly just continued to grow longer with every second.   

  

"k"   

  

"k"  

  

\----------  

  

"So…..You told him about any of your kinks yet?"Zayn questioned, they had finished their blunt ages ago and now they were just enjoying the moment.   

  

They were still seated outside, but they had rushed inside a bit earlier to grab a blanket to share and a couple of snacks. They laughed at their choices of food, it was all junk but hey they had the munchies.   

  

Harry snorted "only the few that I could actually grow the balls to tell. To be honest, I think he's keeping tabs of my habits. He's pretty fucking observant"   

  

"Hmm, When are you though?"   

  

"When I'm his sub, we just started dating and honestly I just want to be a normal couple for a bit. Fuck Z, we haven't even had sex yet, just a couple blowies and a handy every once in a while."   

  

"Taking things slow then?" Zayn confirmed, he tilted his head slightly to the side and his eyes grew a bit wider. He resembled a puppy, but Harry knew that he kind of was. After all, Niall was his puppy and sometimes Zayn would slip into his own Dog headspace to play around. He wasn't a puppy, he just couldn't let himself fall into that headspace, but he was comfortable being more dominant.   

  

Harry smiled a bit at the memories of Zayn nipping at his back leg, soft growls demanding obedience, the silly games, nuzzling the two of them and finding himself in dog piles. He loved them and he would be lying if he said he honestly didn't miss it. They stopped playing with Harry once he left the relationship, not exactly on purpose but things just started to get hectic with Harry leaving and dating.   

  

"Earth to Harry? I asked you a question mate, you good?" Zayn said as he waved a hand in front of Harry's face.   

  

Harry frowned as the hand came a little too close to his face. Instead of handling the situation like a normal human would, he opened his mouth and gently bit Zayn's hand. He let out a soft growl as he did so and then went back to nuzzle into Zayn's hand. Zayn stilled and Harry's eyes quickly looked up to scan the darker man's face, he already knew that a blush was overtaking his features. He hadn't thought about his action before doing them, it just felt so natural and normal. A couple years back if Harry had done that Zayn would have simply laughed, but now things were different. 

  

Zayn looked eerily calm, he looked like he always did when he was slowly falling into dom mod. To make things better, the wind kept on blowing his hair around his face making him look like some kind of movie star in a cliché film.   

  

Zayn shrugged off the blue blanket and let it bunch up by his butt. He made sure not to disturb Harry too much who was taking everything in. He walked the short distance over to Harry and knelt in front of him, he said nothing as he tucked a strand of Harry's hair behind his ear.   

  

"Harry… are you falling into your headspace?" Zayn questioned softly, he smelled vaguely of weed and familiar cologne which surprisingly only made Harry melt in the mans grasp.   

  

"Kinda, b-but I can c-come out of it," Harry mumbled under his breath, he was more than embarrassed now.   

  

"No, Pup you don't have to. You can if you want to, we just haven't talked about it, hell you and Louis haven't talked about it either. I just want to make sure that you're comfortable" Zayn supplied, he let his hands grab onto Harry's who were shaking ever so slightly.   

  

Harry let out a whine from the back of his throat, he really wanted to go into his headspace. It has been so long since he last went into it and an actual good dom that he trusted was there, the last time he pupped out with a dom wasn't so nice. The dominant had teased Harry endlessly about his appearance and how he acted as a pup, he almost made Harry cry and it ripped him right out of his headspace. He slowly grew more and more uncomfortable with the idea and refused to pup out with other dominant.   

  

Harry couldn't just let himself fall into another trap like that again, he knew that Zayn would never hurt him like that but he was scared.   

  

"No, it's okay," Harry mumbled a sniffle soon following after. He tried desperately to hold back his tiny sob, but it just ripped past his lips before he could stop it.    

  

Zayn quickly went to soothe him, he grabbed the boy and set him on his lap. They were now sitting on the cold floor, but Zayn honestly didn't care. He hated seeing Harry cry, he dealt with the feeling during punishments, but he always made sure to properly take care of the man after. A lot of people just assumed that aftercare was just for submissives, but dominants also needed it to.   

  

They stayed like that for a couple of moments, each broken sob only breaking Zayn's heart even more. He knew that the man had been through a lot, sometimes his wished that Harry never left their relationship, there were just so many bad doms out there.   

  

Once Harry managed to calm down, Zayn guided him towards the shower. They both stripped, but left their underwear on for the sake of some privacy. They took a quick shower to rid themselves of any odor and Harry's tears, it took a while since all Harry wanted to do was cuddle into Zany's chest but they managed.   

  

Zayn dressed Harry up in a simple outfit of joggers and a t shirt, while he threw on some basketball shorts and a sweater. He plopped the curly headed man on the sofa and went outside onto the small deck to gather their things, he also made a show of spraying the room with air freshener and airing it out. While he didn't care about the other boy's opinions, he still wanted to leave a semi good impression on Louis.   

  

Zayn could already tell that Louis desperately wanted to pull Harry aside and talk to him, but that would just have to wait till later on.   

  

After throwing their clothes and blankets into the hamper, Zayn plopped down on the sofa a little away from Harry. In return, Harry swung his feet off of the ground and into Zany's lap.   

  

A small gasp left the man's lips as Harry just nearly missed his crotch, he sent Harry a glare which only made Harry send him a cheeky smile in return.


End file.
